


【新快】你喝醉了。

by Fran1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 工藤新一 - Freeform, 怪盗基德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1412/pseuds/Fran1412
Relationships: 新快
Kudos: 132





	【新快】你喝醉了。

“你是说，”工藤慢慢地重复着基德的话，“你想和我做爱？”他挑起眉，目光从对方扬起的唇角游移到那双氤氲着深蓝海水的眼睛，以及这汪水被酒染过的艳红。  
“是的，警官大人。”嚣张的怪盗踢着白色的高跟皮鞋，小腿胡乱搭在床单上，有一下没一下地用脚尖磨蹭着工藤的腿根。  
警官像是无可奈何地笑了，他单手制住怪盗不安分的腿，那里勾勒出令人暇想的美妙的曲线。  
怪盗基德呼出一口浓浓的酒气，嗓音是被美酒泡过的香醇和甜腻。“我喜欢你，我想跟你做爱。”

他在胡言乱语，他根本不知道自己在说什么。  
工藤压抑着从喉咙深处泛来的麻痒，弯下腰——摆脱了原来的居高临下，这次他平视着怪盗的眼，抬手摘去对方的高礼帽。  
怪盗茫然地将脸凑近工藤，鼻尖几乎要触碰到他骤然退缩的下巴。  
“你喝醉了。”  
工藤再次重复，慢条斯理地抚过怪盗基德褶皱的领口，并起指碾过深深嵌刻进西装的红酒。它仿佛是开出奢靡的花，落入无暇的白色让人忍不住去玷污。  
基德也跟着低低地笑了，他的手还夹着当时没放的高脚杯，藏入白手套的修长手指优雅把玩，从唇间探出的粉嫩的舌头舔过杯口，不知餍足地在透明的杯沿留下粘腻的痕迹。他只抿一小口，任由未饮下的红酒混合着唾液打湿喉结，红色的液体滑入蓝色的衬衫内，更添暧昧。

“我没有。”他说。  
工藤新一抓住领口的手发力，指尖发白，基德翻倒高脚杯，将杯里深色的液体及杯子齐齐倒在地上，些许溅到红色的床单融入其内。警官眸色暗沉，平日里锐利冷静的目光落在对方沾着酒液的锁骨上，他低下头，手捏住基德的下巴强迫他抬起。  
“你喝醉了。”他平稳地呼吸着，“基德，你喝醉了。”  
“我喝醉了？”基德乖巧地眨眼，柔软的指腹触上工藤竟显得有些颤抖的手腕。  
他轻笑着否认：“不，警官，我没有喝醉，我说了，我喜欢你，我想和你做爱，仅此而已。”

他在胡言乱语。工藤心想。  
但从在酒吧里看到他拉扯着领带，敞开锁骨，分明有许多人对他虎视眈眈却浑然不觉的怒气突然消散，工藤新一温柔地擦去基德唇角的酒渍，撩起他额前的碎发，轻咬着牙齿说道：“你知不知道，你这副怪盗基德的模样在酒吧里搔首弄姿，有多少人……”  
他抄起基德丢到床中央，扯去碍事的领结，一口咬在怪盗白皙的后颈。眼前是细小的竖立起的绒毛，工藤饶有兴趣地舔舐过它们，将温热的吐息一并送入微微颤抖的耳蜗深处。  
“想把你操哭？”

“你也想？”基德睁眼，眼睫颤动，喉结不自觉滚下一口紧张的唾沫，他快速眨了几下眼以缓解本能感受到的危机感。  
“……想。”警官沉默片刻说道。  
基德哑声笑。  
工藤叼起他的耳垂，碾磨，吸的滋滋作响。怪盗顺势弓起腰腹勾住他的脖颈，挑起工藤背后的警服探入脊背深侧皮肤。  
“喔，警官先生。”怪盗不知死活地挑衅道，“我没猜错吧，你应该是处男。”  
他抽出手解开警官皮裤，白色的手套顺利伸入那丛黑色的浓密的毛发里，布料特殊的触感与性器摩擦带来头皮发麻的快感。工藤克制住喘息，牙齿咬紧惹得怪盗吃痛地闷哼一声，报复性地用指腹蹭过铃口。  
他继续说道：“处男……想把我操哭？”

警官指尖掐进他的腰腹。怪盗基德为自己挑衅的话戳到痛处而得意地勾起唇，正要笑出声，工藤像是不耐再和他继续着枯燥的前戏和对话，直接上手扒掉怪盗的西裤，粗暴的没有经过任何润滑地挤入基德紧致的私处。  
幸好只是一节手指。基德痛的蹬了下腿，差点骂出脏话去轮奸工藤全家祖祖辈辈。  
工藤新一丝毫没有做错事的惭愧，自顾自地进行着酷刑，毫不留情地将手指挤的更深。枪茧擦着肠壁只有难以忍耐的痛楚，怪盗基德本来想掐对方性器的手犹豫了下还是落到大腿内侧狠狠地旋起一撮肉。  
“笨蛋——”基德脸色发白，“用润滑剂，用润滑剂啊老处男——”

“……啊？”工藤停下开拓的动作，连忙抽出来无辜地举起，“还需要润滑剂吗，润滑剂在哪？”  
怪盗基德有气无力地哼哼道：“大概在床边，还有套。”毫无形象地翻了个白眼，小偷先生咬牙切齿地接上自己的话：“要戴套。”  
他近乎是无奈到自嘲了。“早知道还不如让我来，就你这样的经验，还扬言想操哭我？”

工藤新一没有说话，径自到床边翻出润滑剂和套子。  
怪盗痛的眼角有点冰凉的泪水，警官替他抹掉些许，先往手心里挤出半管润滑液，然后对着他朦胧的蓝眼，慢慢挑起了眉头。  
怪盗在模糊的泪水里隐约窥见对方似笑非笑地开口说道：“觉得我不行吗，那处男今天就在这里把你操哭，嗯？”

END


End file.
